movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Miles "Tails" Prower
Miles "Tails" Prower is a fox from Sonic the Hedgehog. He played Taran in The Black Cauldron (PrinceBalto Style) He is a young warrior He played Donkey in Timothy Mouse (Shrek) He is a talking Donkey He played Young Kovu in The Wolf-Dog King II: Balto's Pack He is a lion cub He played James (Animated) in Coop and the Giant Peach He is a boy He played Scamp in Brainy & The Krypto II: Tails' Adventure and Vixey and the Todd II: Tails' Adventure He is a puppy He played Luke Skywalker in Star Wars (Youknowhatmoviesucks Style) He is a Jedi He played The Hideous Zippleback in How to Train Your Animal Boy 2 He played Flounder in The Little Merfox He is a fish He played John Darling in Skunk Pan (MichaelSar12IsBack Style) and Fox Skunk Pan and The Crew and Predators He is Wendy's brother He played The Fox in Alice Poppins He is a fox with an Irish accent He played Slightly the Fox Lostboy in Sonic Pan and Sonic Pan (Kids Style) He is a lost boy He played Dash Parr in The Incredibles (Youknowwhatmoviesucks Animal Style) He is a boy He played Young Bambi in Tailsambi He is a deer He played Young Flower in Eeyoreambi and Eeyoreambi 2: Eeyore and Spyro the Dragon He is a skunk He played Gus in Lindsayrella, A Julian14bernardino Christmas Gift, Lindsayrella 2: Dreams Come True, and Lindsayrella 3: A Twist in Time He is a mouse He played Timothy Brisby in The Secret of NIMH (Youknowwhatmoviesucks Animal Style) He is a sick mouse He played Edgar in Once Upon a Farthing Wood He is a mole He played Young Simba in The Fox King (Youknowwhatmoviesucks Style)and The Lombax King He is a lion cub He played Samwise Gamgee in The Mobius Lord Of The Rings He is a hobbit He played Abu in Kryptoladdin, Kryptoladdin 2: The Return of Red and Kryptoladdin 3: The King of Theives and Sonicladdin (Kids Style) He is Aladdin's monkey He played Quasimodo in The Tails of Notre Dame He is a hunchback He played Pinocchio in Charlie (Shrek) He is a wooden puppet He played SpongeBob SquarePants in TailsBob FoxPants, The TailsBob FoxPants Movie and The TailsBob Movie: Fox Out of Tail He is a sponge He played Koda in Brother Hedgehog He is a bear cub He played Pinky the Chihuahua in Chum Chum and Fanboy (Phineas and Ferb) He played Tito Santana in Sunset Shimmer's Rock n Wrestling He played Dan in Tails Vs. He played The Practical Pig in The Three Young Video Game Animals He is the youngest little pig who built his house of bricks. He played Elmo in Sesame Street (HundleyMeyerClassics Style), Tailspalooza (Elmopalooza) and The Adventures of Tails in Grouchland He is a red monster He played Littlefoot in The Land Before Time (HundleysOnABirdDiet Style) Relatives *Father - Zoroark (Pokémon) (Deceased father) (Cause of death: killed by an unnamed hunter) *Mother - Ninetales (Pokémon) (Deceased mother) (Cause of death: killed by Sonic (who plays bear Kenai) as Ash (who plays human Kenai) in Brother Hedgehog) *Adoptive Brother - Sonic the Hedgehog *Wife - Amanda Oposusm *Children - Penny Opossum, Mitch Prower, Junie Opossum, Alberto Prower, and Maggie Opossum Trivia: *He has a crush on Amanda Opossum and married to her. *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Skunkules, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, and Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9 and will even be in more movie spoof travels. *He and Amanda have their first daughter, Penny, who appears in Inventions, one of the Blue's Clues episodes. Poses No-2019-03-04.png|Tails (Ring) No20190403 005158.jpg|Tails tries to save Penny Gallery Sonic Boom Tails 2.png Tails (Tails Prevails).png Tails Sonic!.png Tails (SatAM).png Sonic and Tails (SatAM).png Tails (Sonic X).png Tails (Drood Henge).jpg Sonic Sally Tails and Dulcy.png Sonic Tails and Sally.png Tails (SatAM).png Tails the Fox (from Sonic) as Wizzle.jpg Tails (Drood Henge).png Miles.png Tails (Tails Tale).png AOSTH-miles tails prower.jpg Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Foxes Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Characters Category:Orange Characters Category:White Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Boys Category:Sidekicks Category:Kids Category:Yellow Characters Category:Babies Category:Cute Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Angry Characters Category:Puppies Category:Swim Category:Characters With Special Wishes Category:Memes Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters who use gloves Category:Anime Characters Category:Sega Characters Category:Tails and Zooey Category:Fly-type Characters Category:Orphans Category:Tails and Cream Category:Mobians Category:The Wilde Family Category:Tails and Cosmo Category:Bullied Characters Category:Characters who get picked on Category:Adorable Characters Category:Animals